Trouble in Paradise
by IceNinjaWarrior
Summary: On a restock trip, Gidget goes mysteriously missing and it's up to Doggie to figure out what happened. The rest of the pairings will be revealed inside.


The sky was clear and blue. It would soon be dark and the ship's engine was making a weird sound. It was due to the ship running out of fuel. Holland knew that they had to land to restock the fuel in the ship. If they didn't land and they ran out of fuel, they would crash. Holland told Doggie to land the ship somewhere safe and then go have lunch. Doggie met with Gidget in the mess hall and they ate. Afterwards Holland came in and after he ate he told Doggie and Gidget to go get fuel and other supplies to restock the ship. They got off the ship and set off towards the shops.

"Where should we go first Doggie?"

"Probably to get the fuel and then we'll get the other stuff and then head back to the ship."

"Okay sounds good to me and then maybe we could get some snacks, 'cause I'm still a bit hungry."

"What no more clothes?"

"Nope I think I've got enough clothes right now although because clothes go out of style so often I should probably buy more within the next few months." "I have an idea."

"What?"

"We could split up, have a little 'me' time and then meet back somewhere in let's say an hour."

"Okay, sounds good to me but don't get lost otherwise I have to go looking for you and it's a fairly large city."

"I won't get lost Doggie. You worry too much sometimes. You worry mostly about me." They were a few centimeters apart from each other. As they moved closer to each other Doggie spoke, "Meet me back safely Gidget. I don't know what I would do without you. You and your fashion sense and everything else about you. I would miss it if you were gone." Just as their lips seemed to touch, Gidget pulled away and said, "See you soon Doggie." He watched her walk off somewhere and then he walked the opposite way.

Gidget thought about her visit to Mischa earlier in the week. She had done a bunch of tests since Gidget hadn't been feeling well and she came up with one solution that fit all of Gidget's problems: pregnancy. Mischa did the test and it came out positive. She just hadn't told Doggie and when they were so close to each other back by the store, it had been the perfect time to tell him. She hoped that she hadn't inadvertently told him with her clothes comment earlier. She wanted to tell him the right way. She kept walking hoping to find something that she liked. She found a nice little ice cream shop and went in. She ordered a triple scoop vanilla in a dish to go. She received her ice cream, paid, and walked out. She relished the feel of cold, wet, sweet goodness fall down her throat. Soon she was done with her ice cream so she threw it out and found a maternity store. She knew she would have to make some kind of story up about why she had bought maternity clothes to Doggie, but that was no big deal. She could just tell him she was helping a pregnant friend. She went in and found a cute pajama set, a pair of jeans, a new top, and a dress that she could wear on fancy occasions. She paid for her clothes and went back to meet Doggie at their set meeting place when all of a sudden out of nowhere, a man dressed in black came up behind her and knocked her out. He carried her to a black car, got in, and drove off.

A woman inside the car spoke, "I highly suggest that you stop struggling. It only makes it worse and I can sense you have a life inside you. You wouldn't want anything to happen to that life would you?"

"No, of course not," Gidget replied angrily. "Where are you taking me?" Gidget asked.

"You'll find out soon enough but for right now you should get some rest," the man said. Gidget thought asking questions might only make it worse so she fell asleep and thought of everybody aboard the GekkoState; all her friends. There was Hilda, Talho, and even Eureka was her friend. There was Mischa and then there were the guys. There was Renton, Matthieu, Hap, Stoner, Holland, Gonzy, and the most important to her: Moondoggie. There was also the kids to think about too: Maurice, Maeter, and Linck.

Sooner or later they pulled up to an old abandoned factory and went inside. The man came back outside and got Gidget. They brought her inside and tied her to a post. Gidget still didn't know what they wanted with her, but she decided that she would cooperate in case the penalty for not cooperating was death. She looked around and what she saw was a bit unsettling. She saw whole skeletons of people that these people may have kidnapped and killed. She knew she had to get out of there but she wasn't sure how.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Doggie was waiting for Gidget to return.

'Where is she,' he thought. He waited and waited and after he waited and walked for about another hour or so he stumbled upon shopping bags. He looked inside the bags and saw clothes and he determined them to be Gidget's. Right then and there he determined that something was wrong and Gidget was in trouble. He grabbed the bags and ran back to the ship. When he got to the ship, Holland was there waiting for him.

"Did you get the fuel and the other stuff?" Holland asked.

"Yeah I did, but then Gidget and I went our separate ways, and then she went missing."

"Well we can't look for her right now. We need some kind of plan and she could be anywhere."

"I know that Holland but we can't just leave her out there. We need to look for her."

"We will, but not right now. Right now we need to refuel the ship and then we'll come up with a plan and hopefully find out where she's being held and by whom." Doggie just sighed in defeat and walked to his room. When he reached his room, he walked in and sat down on his bed. He grabbed the bags that he brought back with him that he supposed belonged to Gidget.


End file.
